A Writer's Beginning--Infamous Second Son
by beat-box-babe
Summary: Originall A Writer's Tale-What do you do when the secret you have tried so hard to protect, comes into full view when something you care about is threatened? For Maya this isn't a simple question, it was what had happened. For almost 7 years she has been locked away and now the streets of Seattle will have another ink master to worry about. (EugeneXOC)(DelsinXFetch)
1. Prologue

Hi! I am Beat-Box-Babe and this is a trial co-story between me and my dear friend Mayhemb. We hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>A lone prisoner stood in her clear cell, arms raised and sustained above her head with feet chained to the floors. Why? Why did all of this happen? Why to her?<p>

Why did she have to be different?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Almost 7 Years Ago<strong>

Or, at least, that's what Maya thought as she stared out at the bare auditorium space before her.

The empty velvet seats, the dim lights...This was all the pre-teenager's dream. This would be the nest for her shining moment in the theater, and it would make her finally noticed.

She would be a star soon, and she'd do great...So long as anything unexpected didn't happen...

Looking down she stared at her gloved hands, at the black leathery material that surrounded them. Control, that was the key, that was what would set her free.

No one knew, not even her family, and that would be how it would go forever on. If her kids got it then she'd help them as best as she could…

The D.U.P. were _NOT_ going to take away her life.

This thought remained in her mind as she turned on her heel, walking into the backstage and grabbing her backpack. Her dad needed her to work a shift at their family bookstore today for an hour or two while her parents took her younger sister to her ballet practice. It wasn't all that odd for this to happen…

But she didn't realize what would happen when the sun went down.

* * *

><p>The pre-teen was humming as she read the book's page, standing at the reception desk of the small corner store that also functioned as the Blake family's home. It was almost 8 PM now, the sun's final rays shimmering through the window as the streetlamps turned on.<p>

Ah the night, what was quiet was so peaceful.

No annoying chatter of the public.

No one using the speaker setting on their phones when they should be able to hear perfectly fine.

No one to bother her an-

_Ding-a-ling~~_

"Welcome to the Rabbit's Cove." The name was made by her as a child, and her parents couldn't help but adore it. Especially since the small concession stand, the fire place, and the plethora of children's books made a lovely family setting.

"How may I help-" She paused when she noticed a gun's barrel appear over the book pages she was reading, pointed at her abdomen. "...You…?"

"Ya can help by puttin' some money in the bag, toots. And don't scream, it may cause my finger to slip." Hazel eyes darted up at the man in front of her, cold green eyes and a mop of black hair were the only noticeable traits. Yet the girl's attention was forced back down when a bag was placed on the counter top.

And here she thought that today being a slow day, with no customers, was a good thing...

…. "Alright sir." The pre-teen took the bag carefully, and opened the register. Maya could easily use her powers and gain the upper hand, but how would she explain it all when the police would arive?

_Who said the police would arrive? _Dang it, that stupid voice in her head… _We just need ta hide the body, keep the gun for ourselves if need be…_

"Nice family ya got here." The Greek-Scottish girl glanced up at the portrait of her family that was proudly hung on the wall.

Her tall Greek dad with his tanned skin, shaggy brown hair, and hazel eyes. A Scottish mother with pale skin, long red hair, and brown irises. Her younger sister Christy with curly brown hair, mildly-tanned skin, and brown eyes.

Then...There was her.

She had her mom's straight red hair, it resting at her mid-back. Everything else was her dad's though. Darkly tanned skin from how much she red in front of windows and hazel eyes that had multiple flecks of everything really.

Her attire was normally was her school's uniform. A white button down, a long dark green skirt, black shoes, white socks. Her gloves were okay, so long as they didn't have any gang symbols on them.

"How much would I get if I was still here, and had a gun to 'yer head when they came back?"

Something inside her boiled as her fingers flexed. Her family…..Was he gonna stay, and almost harm them?

"...I don't think you'll be able to find out."

"Oh..? And why's that?"

"Because you won't be here by then." The bag, filled with money, was placed on the table. "Here's your money. Now go."

"Hold on there!" The gun was clicked a bit, pointing now at her sternum. "What's the rush?"

"The rush is, is that I don't need a delinquent like you mucking around here when a customer comes in." _Keep calm, be assertive, but don't screw up..._

"Well too bad."

"Please just go-" Her heartbeat quickened when she heard her parent's car park outside, the engine turning off. Glancing towards a mirror on the wall the burglar smiled, his yellowish teeth showing.

"Well, looks like we got comp'ny."

"Please no…"

"Oh don't worry, not much will happen." The front door opened once more, the bell chiming...Yet her parents froze while Christy quirked a 5-year old eye of confusion.

"Whad's goin' on here?" The curly-haired girl asked, while the man chuckled.

"Nothin's goin' on sweetheart, just bui'd'ness."

"P-Please sir, take whatever you want, but don't hurt-"

"SHUT UP." The man cut off Mr. Blake, clicking the gun while his free hand raised up, grasping Maya's neck. The metal weapons was pointed the other direction though, directly at Christy.

"Hey! Don't hurt her!" Christy yelled when she noticed the hand on her sister's wind-pipe, the one which Maya was glaring at. It would be so simple...So easy...To just take him down. But right now the gun was her main concern, as was her family's safety.

"Now look here sweetheart, you shush. Here's what's gonna happen." The man took his hand off Maya to sling the back down his arm, but the pre-teen didn't move. If she did it could cost her sister's life. "Me and tha little miss here, are gonna take that car. And we'll be goin'."

"You can't do thi-"

"QUIET!" The gun was raised up and shot into the ceiling, and that's when Maya saw her opportunity.

The pre-teen lunged forward and grasped the man's throat, pulling him backwards. An exclamation came from him as her father rushed forward to hel-

_**BANG**_

….

The Conduit girl looked up with fear and rage, shaking as she saw her father grasp his now bleeding shoulder. In her confusion her grip on the man loosened well enough to where he managed to break free, and stepped backwards with a large menacing grin.

"HA! SEE! SEE WHAT 'APPENS WHEN YA MESS AROUN-"

"Shut up…"

"What?" The Man asked with malice as he clicked the gun, reloading a bullet and pointing it at the red headed teen.

"I said...Shut up." Her hands planted down on the register as she hopped over the wood, and began walking towards the ma-

_**BANG**_

The bullet skimmed her torso, embedding itself in the floor right beside her dad. Had it even been three inches over it would have hit his head...From a second all Maya could see was red.

"THERE! THAT'LL TEACH-" The man was cut off by something wet grasping his throat, tightly squeezing. He looked down as his eyes widened and what was once a human girl, was now a blob of black liquid. An arm-like structure was raised it seemed, tightening around his esophagus.

The robber clawed at the substance in an attempt to free himself, even dropping his gun to aid in the action. But the arm wasn't moving, in fact, it was starting to harden.

It was almost like a black marble really, but it was slowly crushing him an-

_**BANG BANG**_

Mrs. Blake screamed as she fell to the floor, covering Christy as the police officers outside continued to fire at the blob, which seemed to notice….Only to throw the robber at them, and seeped to the floor, slinking into the kitchen area of the store as the door was kicked in.

"Maya! WAIT!" But her father's pleas fell on mute ears as the black liquid scaled up the counter, and flushed itself down the sink's drain.

* * *

><p>The sewers were never clean, nor were they the best smelling of places.<p>

But it was where the Conduit had to hide.

If she stayed then her family would be blamed and charged for harboring her…

Yet that didn't make the pain any easier, now did it?

With a sigh she stood up from her seat on an iron sewage pipe, and began walking down the putrid path.

She didn't know where to go, but it would be best not to stay in one spot for too long. At Least, not while Maya is alone.

Her manipulation of ink came with several perks though. She could morph the liquid into a solid, even small objects. The ink could make projectiles, and even change her appearance if need-be. Degenerating her physical body into that ink blob though was the best self defense, and offence, that she could muster right now…Sadly, she had no pigments or ink material on her. She used up all her substance in that rage mode it seemed, and now she was in a stark white attire.

So just like her luck, her powers seemed to be dwindling on the brink between terrific, to a level of hell-shattering horrible.

* * *

><p>A manhole cover was pushed up when the sight of the stars could be seen, and thankfully it was one of the few that were near the surrounding forests of her little town. Now all she had to do was run an-<p>

"MAYA BLAKE!" Lights illuminated the entire area from the trees to the street corner as large beings stepped towards her. "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR BEING A SUSPECTED BIO-TERRORIST."

"THAT'S NOT WHO I AM!" The pre-teen yelled before turning around in an attempt to slink into the sewer once again, only to stumble backwards when the pothole was covered by an odd black-greyish substance. In a panic Maya turned on the tip of her heel and started to shift back into her ink form once more.

Only to be stopped by a large glass wall being placed in front of her. As her feet skidded to try and stop, her left foot was caught on a jutting rock, sending her vaulting into the barrier.

Maya groaned as her head slammed against the solid object and slid to the ground...Yet her senses jumped back into action when she felt something large and stiff grasp her leg. Looking down she noticed an accumulation of the rocks as it started to scale her almost-drained form.

In a last ditch-attempt to escape the Blake female rose up her hands and laid it on the yellow strip of the asphalt. She started draining the pigment and the ink so she could at least fight bac-

A swift hit from the butt of a gun to her head was the final blow, before the Conduit was forced into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>How had it all come down to this?<p>

Just two years ago she had discovered her odd "gift" while reading a Sherlock Holmes books. There was a pulling and stirring sensation inside of her all of the sudden and then...

Then the ink seeped away from the pages and it's cover, leaving it a blank white book. It was like putting the piece of literature though a wash cycle of bleach.

Yet when it was all gone, when the book actually became...Well, almost invisible really...There was a sense of fulfillment, a sort of warmth that grew inside of her.

And now, barely even two months before her birthday, Maya Blake was an official prisoner of the D.U.P..

* * *

><p>Maya gave a groan as her eyes adjusted to the harsh lights that glared at her from all around.<p>

"I see you're finally awake." A female's voice said to her, making the pre-teen look up in her haze. She saw a thick bulletproof glass door with a few panes cut out of it for things to seep in and our. On the other side was a woman wearing a black coat, who had auburn hair tied up in a bun. "I am Brook Augustine...I'd like to welcome you to Curdun City."

"Curdun...City…?"

"Yes, Curdun City, a place to keep people with our...Abilities...Locked up."

_Our?_….. "But...But why?"

This question was ignored though. "Here you will be put through a series of tests to see just what makes you tick. You scientist will be…"

Augustine's voice trickled into sort of vibration to Maya as her head rolled a bit, looking around her room with half-lidded eyes.

It was thick glass, with the walls on the other side of them painted white. Her hands were in an odd orange-yellow metallic holding device, which was suspended over her head. She wouldn't be able to leave…

"And don't worry about the color of your holding device, we'll fix that once your clear one is all done." Augustine turned on her heel as she started to walk away. "Your test will start in a few hours. I hope you enjoy your stay."

* * *

><p>Okay! So, I hope you enjoyed the small back-ground story to Miss Maya Blake, and Mayhemb and I both hope you all enjoyed!<p>

Rate, review, fave please, and we will see you where this story will go! Bye!


	2. The Cheshire's Grin Grows

Hi! Beat-Box-Babe here, and I welcome you to Chapter Two of "A Writer's Tale"!

Mayhemb; Hope you enjoy and have fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

The years of experiments seemed to slowly fade into one another as time held no more meaning. Every few months or so it seemed one of the scientists would give her a mumbled "happy birthday", but Maya never registered the words it seemed.

Her hair had grown a bit longer, going to just above her waist. Sometimes they would cut it if it would get in the way of the tests, but normally they didn't.

The strands would either get burned off from the fire or lasers.

The tests, they told her, were the same for everyone here. They'd go in, get a few shots, maybe some incisions….

But some didn't, mind the pun, cut it for her.

They were fascinated by how her body could turn into ink, so once the skin would heal from her liquid stage, they'd see what had happened on the inside. Before and after all the surgeries though they let her have some "fun" inside a glass room with different kinds of inks. Sometimes they'd let her in large metal rooms where there would be fire or electricity coursing through everything….Or the mechanics would pull out the floor, making her ink body almost drown in the water...

Pain became an odd numb feeling it seemed after a little while, especially as she stared blankly at the white painted room. In her head she recited the books and poetry she had read, and whatever little novel another person would be reading a few cells down from her. Some of the guards would read to them, as if it would help all of them.

But to Maya it did. It gave her a small, temporary, exit out of this hellhole. Her once beloved hideaway in the books had come back to her in these short moments.

Maybe that was why she mumbled poems and passages beneath her breath as she stood there in her cell, awaiting her next trial. Waiting to see what new skill they would have her test or try to create.

"Maya." Her chapped lips sealed from her poem as the female looked up, hazel eyes staring at Augustine. "I hope you're ready."

The prisoner quirked an eyebrow in confusion as she thought to herself. _Ready? For what? Another test? Wait, no...She wouldn't be here if it was simply for that..._

Three guards then unlocked and entered her cell, unhooking the clear plastic chains that held up her special hand containment unit from the ceiling. The chains were held by two of the guards as the final one held a gun-like object in his hand, pointing it at Maya's back as the four started walking through the corridors.

Her eyes scanned everything she could as she tried to drink in all the colors. All the faces, all the sights…

It wasn't much but it was better than the constant blanc faces of the scientists and doctors she saw...

They passed through a few doors until finally they came to a large iron one, where they had to be open by the guards.

Maya felt such joy in breathing in fresh cold air of the outdoors that surrounded the entire facility, yet the moment was cut short by the gun bumping her back.

"Come on ya freak, move it." The girl sighed through her nose before continuing her small lumbar walk towards a metal truck that had-PEOPLE! Real people, other than those men and woman in white.

Dear god yes! No D.U.P.s or- "GET IN THE TRUCK!"

Apparently going off to La-La land caused her to stop, yet the Blake girl entered the armored vehicle and sat across from the other female conduit. On her left was a male with glasses covering his eyes.

The door to the containment vehicle was shut and the group was lurched towards their new prison.

While everyone was rather morose and quiet, Maya couldn't help but grin as she stared out of the small window on the door. The windows showed the flecks of snow that fluttered past them. In her mind she thought of a poem by Emily Dickinson, _Snowflakes_. Her lips gently whispered it under her breath as her eyes watched the white specks. "I counted till they danced so, their slippers leaped the town. And then I took a pencil, to note the rebels down. And then they grew so jolly, I did resign the prig, And ten of my once stately toes, are marshaled for a jig."

"Hey, Bio-Terrorist, shut up." One of the guards in the front said to her, making the Blake female frown. Yet her iris' fluttered down from the window, to the three people with her. She took in their appearances, their gestures, their simple shifting of their eyes…

"...What're you lookin' at?" The woman in front of her finally spoke up as the Ink Manipulator left her eyes on her.

"Your hair….It's such a lovely hue, or perhaps a tint is what it is…" Maya whispered out with a small smile, bright hazel eyes filled with both joy and fascination. "But nonetheless it's so vibrant..! True I've never been the biggest fan of magenta or of the pink products but-"

"Hey…! What did I just say?" The armored soldier once again spoke up. "Shut up and get some shut-eye or something. It's gonna be a long trip…."

Maya's frown grew then as the thoughts of going back to her nightmares appeared...This didn't seem all too appealing...Besides, this would be the last time she'd be able to talk to other people probably.

"No."

"_Excuse me_?"

"You are excused peon." The redhead turned to her companions with a wide grin. "So, what powers do my brothers and sister hold?"

Miss Pink Hair gave her a smirk in return. "I'll show ya sometime kid, when these cuffs aren't on us."

"Likewise. I shall show you mine, m'dear, when our shackles are released." Hazel eyes then turned left to the two male prisoners with them. "What of the two gents with us?"

"Uh...Maybe some other time." The boy in glasses softly mumbled, and once again the guard up front yelled at them.

"SHUT UP!"

Maya's nose scrunched in annoyance as she looked to the bald male diagonally across from her, who seemed to be chewing something. Her eyebrow quirked in confusion at this, only for both of them to be raised when the man opened his mouth a tiny bit. She saw a flicker of light reflecting off of something shiny.

It was like a ray of hope in all honesty.

It would be their key to freedom.

...

The Ink Master nodded her head slightly to the tattooed male, before producing a fake yawn. "Perhaps a small respite would be sufficient…It has been a while since I have slept on a flat surface."

"I don't know what the hell you just said, but I want you to just. Shut. Up." The guard said in an exasperated tone.

Maya huffed through her nose a bit, whispering under her breath, referencing a certain frabjous writer named Lewis Carroll. "Unexpected really, to see the Tweedles' lips are more voluminous than their heads…."

Yet to her confusion, her ears picked up on a small snicker beside her, making the hazel eyes stare at the now slightly smirking gent beside her. Upon her iris' laying on him though the spectacle wearing man went back to a stoic, yet almost embarrassed, demeanor.

A simper appeared on her lips as she nudged towards the male, leaning forward so she could look properly at his face. "Would the White Rabbit mind if the Cheshire Cat took a rest over him?"

The man writhed a bit in his spot, uncomfortable with her attention. "Uhm..No, I guess not…"

"Many thanks to you." With that Maya spun a bit in her seat, having her back to the male, before maneuvering her way under his hand container and resting on his lap. "Tell me when you find my presence uncomfortable, and I shall depart."

It was a bit too late for him to be 'uncomfortable' really….But the glasses wearing conduit nodded his head with an awkward blush, lightly resting his yellow restraint atop her clear one. "O-Okay…"

In the back of her mind she knew that, had he told her to get off, she probably wouldn't have. Seeing the male's varying expressions was too fun for right now….Yet for a moment she had to pry her iris' away from him to look at the man with the metal in his mouth, mouthing words to him.

"You pick, I will cover you." Six simple, mouthed, words were all it took for the bald tattooed man to smirk. So Maya leaned back and crossed her ankles, her eyes just peaking out from a crack in her eyelids. They were going to escape.

* * *

><p>Just as she had mouthed the Blake girl covered the bald man, whose name was apparently Hank, when he began his work. He spoke only to give the guards a false sense of security, as if he wasn't doing anything with his cuffs or with a skillfully hidden paperclip.<p>

Hank however didn't work on his own cuffs, but on Maya's. This was probably due to the fact that her's was the only one where they could see the lock's insides.

While the metal scraped into her containment unit the Ink Master used her "sleeping" to help the Conduit. When the work began the Ink Manipulator began snoring to cover up the noise of the metal, but not of their voices.

So the group around her got a small rant from the bald escape artist about his young daughter, how he was hoping to see her again an-

_click_

Four sets of eyes landed on Maya's clear hand restraint, just as she felt the clasp of it loosen. She began "awaking", causing the male she was laying on to raise his arms to allow her up.

Once upright the Scottish-Greek kept her back to the chain and holed glass panel that separated the D.U.P. from them. Slowly her device was placed on the bench in front of her and for the first time in what felt like forever she slipped her hands free.

_Free._

Oh how frabjous that word was.

Hank gave her a large grin at the sight of the woman's hands slipping from the plexiglass-like object. "Enjoy your _nap_ Sunshine?"

"I did a bit...But in all honesty?" Her fingers flexed lightly in an attempt to wake them up. "I'm delighted to be awake."

The woman across from her smirked delightfully. "So, you asked us earlier what we could do...But ya never said what you can do."

"I can drain pigments and ink to create ink itself." Her digits then pressed up against Hank's hand container. "It's a nice handy-dandy tool if I may say so myself."

Already the familiar hunger arose from inside both her mind and body. Her arm and hand made a black and white flowing glow it seemed as the color drained from the metal sphere.

The three other conduits all kept quiet as Hank's restraint became clear it seemed, and Maya's hunger was slightly subsided. It wasn't much, but it should be enough to get them out.

Keeping her back to the guards the Ink Master rolled her right wrist, rubbing the bones against one another before the hand changed into a black substance.

Then finally into a black liquid.

Ink appendages flexed to check if they were working before the Blake girl leaned over towards Hank. The fluid seeped into the holes and crevices of the once-clear device and with a simple flicker of motion-

The bald man grinned as he pulled his hand out of the mass of blank liquid, which both silenced and held the circular restraint.

Slowly Maya put the device down before rolling her other hand, preparing to free the two other Conduits.

"Do you guys need to go to the bath-" The driver was cut off when his buddy beside him turned around and looked, seeing Hank free.

"SHIT! HE'S LOSE!"

"WHAT?!" The driver now turned around to look back also, taking his attention off the road ahead.

"Watch the road you idiots!" The girl with magenta hair yelled loudly at the D.U.P. officers. The one in the passenger seat got out his gun though and got ready to fire.

"PUT BACK ON THE HAND RESTRAINTS OR I'LL SHOOT!"

"No thank you!" The woman with black hands raised her hands up as the ink flowed from her, forming on the ground, and erected an ink wall that separated the two groups.

Hank smirked at the younger woman across from him. "Nice moves kid."

"If they stop the car, then we'll be trapp-" The glasses wearing teen was cut off when the truck lurched to the side for some reason.

The four prisoners moved along with it, only for everyone of them to yell when they felt the entire vehicle flip over.

Why wasn't freedom ever easy to acquire?

* * *

><p>We hope you enjoyed the new chapter, and Mayhemb and I hope we can see you all in the next one! Ta for now~!<p> 


	3. The Cat and The Rabbit

Me; Here is Chapter 3 of A Writer's Tale

Mayhemb; And we hope this one also goes "whale"

Me; So join Maya in her daring escape

Mayhemb; Along with Fetch and Eugene, escaping the scrape

* * *

><p>The chaos in the back of the truck was situated when they all came to their senses. For some reason Hank was no longer inside and they were laying on inner roof of the vehicle.<p>

Geez, what a time to blackout for a few seconds huh?

Just as Maya began to stir back into full consciousness a familiar scent arose around her.

_Fire_

In an instant the Ink conduit got onto her feet, saw the opened truck door, ran outside, and absconded into the woods. Right now in her mind the Blake woman only focused on getting away from the flames.

It should have been obvious really, for a fire to occur after a car/truck crash, but the thought still surprised her greatly.

Thus she ran, not noticing the two birds that followed behind her.

* * *

><p>After about fifteen minutes of a pure sprint Maya finally calmed down, and hid in the tree that she had been resting in.<p>

If the D.U.P. came by to hunt her down the advantage point would be great.

Yet now it had been about ten minutes and nothing was happening…

Then 20….

It wasn't until about 22 minutes did a noice register in her ear.

Dissolving into her liquid state Maya curled herself tightly around one of the lower, yet larger, branches to see who it was that approached.

Much to her surprise it was the two other prisoners of the D.U.P..

"We lost her..!" The girl with pink hair stomped her foot in anger, just as the male with glasses leaned against the tree Maya was hiding in.

"Maybe she hid somewhere…."

The Ink Conduit debated for a second on whether or not she should help them….Before cursing her conscience, and slithering off the branch down the trunk, and into the grass. Slowly she reformed herself into her human stature and stretched her fleshy limbs. The two prisoners had stepped back a bit and were now staring at her... "It's impolite to stare, you know."

The other female shook her head, before nudging her hand container in front Maya. " OKay, I'm sorry, now can you unlock me? I got some business I need to take care of."

"Alright, alright, hold thy horde of broncos…" Just as she had done with Hank's she surrounded the circular device with ink.

The ink seeped through all the cracks and the openings, before becoming hard inside and turning a bit. More often than not one of the holes was the keyhole, which unlocked after her slight persuasion.

The female grinned as she took her hands out of the ball of ink, which absorbed the device's colors happily. "Thanks kid, now I gotta go."

"Pause for a moment dear, perhaps we can air each other and-" Maya found herself talking to an empty space in a few second though when the woman started running somewhere. "-Ooooor not…."

….

...

...

"Uh…" Oh! Yeah, the White Rabbit was still here.

"Would you like some assistance White Rabbit?" She enjoyed the nickname she dubbed him as a bit, he faintly reminded her of the cherished Alice in Wonderland character.

'"Yeah, if you could just...Ya know."

"May I get something in return if I help?"

The male seemed a bit perplexed, what could he give her right after they escaped? He had nothing and he didn't have any of his powers back..."...Depends, I guess…"

"Your name would suffice."

"M-My name's uh….Eugene..Eugene Sims…"

"Eugene….Eee-ooooh-jah-eeee-nah…." Maya softly pronounced, trying to get the feel of the name. She never really met a person with this name, and it had been almost seven years since she last needed to learn a new name really…..Yet Hank's was fairly simple, so there wasn't anything to test over. "Huh...Very well then Eugene, a helping hand to freedom comes your way."

Just like their two once-captured acquaintances Eugene was then free of his restraint, and the Ink Conduit got her hunger even more subsided.

"Thanks uh…"

"Maya, I'm Maya, and I know that my last name starts with a 'B' and an 'L'...But that's about it...It's a pleasure to make our acquaintance!" The years of torture and experiments drained her of her younger memories, and none of the scientists or doctors called her by last name. It was either her first name, or the 'wonderful' ones the staff gave Conduits….The only thing she really remembered was a few scarce moments of precious childhood whimsy, and her books.

Her books and poems were her real freedom…..

Her family though? If she thought of them too much then the D.U.P. may go after them, so Maya tried her best not to think of them too much.

The less they appeared in her mind and emotions the less they'd be in trouble.

"Okay thanks...Maya…" Eugene shuffled his feet awkwardly then. "So…"

"Come on." She grabbed his wrist and began walking after the pink haired girl. The Ink Conduit could faintly see her in the distance.

"Wait-what?!"

"Come on! She looks like she knows where she's going…"

"But-wait-"

"Wouldn't it be better if we stayed together? Besides, you don't have your powers and I do. It would be in your best interest if you stayed with me."

Plus, well...She was sort of afraid of...Being alone…

True she was alone a bit at the Conduit Prison, but at least the Doctors and Scientists were there for SOME form of company..

When she didn't hear any protesting argument from the man behind her, Maya felt a smile work it's way onto her face.

* * *

><p>After what seemed to be several hours of running after the Pink Haired girl, the two escaped Conduits finally made it to a large city.<p>

Maya's eyes were bright with excitement at all the dazzling lights and colors. "Oh wow…!"

Eugene gave a small hum of understanding. It was good to finally be free of their prison.

"Come on, we should find a residence to stay at and have a nice respite. Maybe even fill you up on your powers an-" The woman gasped a bit in shock. "Oh crap I almost forgot!"

"What did you forget?" The Sims male question a bit anxiously, a sense of dread forming inside of him. If she had forgotten something important then they could be in trou-

"We can't go in there in our C.C. clothes…." Her fingers pinched Eugene's white shirt that was beneath his orange jacket. "Well you could wear that I guess...But the abundance of orange will get people's attentions far too easily."

"So what do you wanna do about it…?"

"...Here." The female conduit picked up a stick and held it out to her companion. "Draw what you want on your shirt in the ground, explain what colors go where, and leave the rest to me."

...

Slowly the blondish boy took the stick and began etching a pattern of three large vertical slashes, with two horizontal lines going through them at different sections.

"The uh….The logo is white, the rest is red…" Sims then took off his jacket, glancing up at the Conduit girl who nodded her head. "Will this hurt…?"

"Unless you're allergic to ink, it should not harm you." After a final look over of the pattern the Blake woman bounced lightly on the balls of her feet, striding over to the space in front of her friend with hands raised up. "Even if you were though, it won't be injected into your skin or anything. I'll just dye the fibers of cloth."

"Okay…So do I need to raise my arms or something…?"

"Yes please, unless you want the underarm of your shirt to keep being an odd white color."

Thankfully the process didn't take too long, and only consisted of Maya lightly running her fingertips over the top seams. From there the ink would cascade through the shirt and moved to her accord.

In about ten minutes Eugene was free to walk away from her a bit, his red shirt ready, along with a re-colored pair of black pants now. The ink in those had actually contracted a bit and hardened slightly to give the fabric a new texture and appearance, so no problem.

"Okay, give me about six minutes to re-dye myself and we'll be good..!" She flashed him a grin before turning on her heel and running off for a few seconds. "Be right back!"

It seemed that the glasses wearing male didn't have any say in this….."I'll just...Wait here then…"

* * *

><p>Eight minutes passed since the Ink user has left, only to reappear from behind a tree. "I have returned White Rabbit!"<p>

The Sims boy stood from the his seat on the ground with a relieved look. "I can see that…."

Maya stepped out of the shadows to show her new look.

She had ripped off the sleeves to the jacket and made it a nice denim blue with a stiffer texture. Peaking out of the torn fabric was black sleeves that stopped halfway on her upper arm. As for the pants she dyed them a dark navy blue color with odd splashes of the rainbow's hues every so often.

The only other noticeable changes was that on her arms was tattoo sleeves. She had also somehow dyed her hair black and caused it to go curly. The ink was a very good all-natural hair gel for the Conduit.

"Well? What do you think?" She twirled around in front of him a bit. "Do I look like me?"

"Uh no, no you don't…"

"Good! Then come ooooo-Oops! Almost forgot again. Sorry." Taking Eugene's old jacket in her hand she gave it a quick dye with black ink. Once it was good and dry she handed it back to him. "Here, this should suffice until I can get a more proper jacket for you."

"Thanks...A-again…"

"Not a problem dear~ Now let's get a movie on, we're burning sunlight standing here!"

Her hand held a firm hold on his wrist as she started walking, not realizing that Eugene only had one arm in his jacket.

"H-Hold on, give me a sec…!" He struggled to get his other arm in the empty sleeve. Dear lord what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

><p>The process in getting their small apartment room was actually rather simplistic<p>

Maya had taken a few pieces of paper and literally made some money. So they got a nice little place in the Lantern District of their new city, Seattle.

"Oh wow, just look at that view..!" The Ink Conduit exclaimed as she rushed to the window, having made enough money to get them a room that faintly resembled a penthouse. It was fairly nice with white walls, a light brown wooden floor, black leather furniture, a nice sized TV, a small kitchen, laundry room, a bathroom, and two bedrooms.

"Yeah..." Eugene slowly walked towards the window, but stopped about five feet away from her. "It's really...Cool."

"I know right! Oh man, it's beautiful! Look at all those hues and rays of light reflecting off the colors. Gaze at the textures that arise from their solitary state of 2D to become 3D in our visions" A sigh of joy and pure ecstasy escaped the Conduit's lips. This was all she needed to feel happy, to finally feel free.

….

"So." Maya turned to her companion, leaning against the window as the black color drained from her red locks. "What do you need to fuel up on Dear?"

"I'll...Figure something out."

"You sure?"

"Mmhm."

"Well...Alright…" Her hand rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably. Everything up to that point had been basically caused by her sort of high-induced state, so she was left with….Well, her 'regular' self.

Which hadn't seen the light of day since she was trapped in Augustine's City…

So it was kinda new for her to be like this again.

"Sooo…..What do you wanna do?"

Eugene gave a shrug, putting his hands in his pockets. "I don't know…"

"M'kay…" _Awkward silence is Awkward. Oh shut up voice in my head…._

…

..

.

"Well uh….I'm gonna go look at the rooms…"

"I'll wait here then.."

Maya nodded her head before going into the hallways, going to one of the rooms. This one had a few good-sized bookshelves, a nice queen-sized (or maybe it was a king-sized….) bed with black and white sheets, and two lamps were on the wall on both sides of the bed. The room also had blue walls. and a black wooden floor. There was also a nice window with a seating area in front of it made of dark brown wood and aqua cushions.

The only other things she noticed was a nice wooden desk, a walk-in closet, a good sized TV, and a trashcan.

With a hum the Ink User turned and walked into the other room with a curious eye. This one had black walls and dark brown carpet it seemed with it's bed laying it's side against one of the walls. This one had a desk, a slightly bigger TV than in the other room, a smaller closet, and several electronic outlets. The only bookshelf in here was right beside the door also, making this room seem a bit….Well, smaller than the other one…

Softly the woman walked back into the living room where her companion was looking out the window deep in thought…..

"Uh...Mr White Rabbit?" Eugene whipped around quickly, only to feel embarrassed about being jumpy around her.

"S-Sorry.."

"Not a problem dear, now, would you like to pick your room for the night? I mean...You don't have to stay here if you don't wish to, but I'd feel better if you left after a good night's sleep and with some food in you….And _with_ you also."

If need be she would even repress him and made sure he slept a bit. Call it a sisterly instinct to make sure a person who she just broke out with is rested and healthy.

Eugene watched her for a bit before going into the small hallway that held both bedrooms and the bathroom….Before entering the one with black walls and the brown carpet. "I'll take this one...I-If that's alright."

"Sure thing love, I'll take the other one." Maya walked past him a bit to reach her door. "I'm gonna go take my respite dear, I'll see you in the morning."

"'Kay…."

Maya softly closed the door behind her and crawled underneath the soft sheets on the bed, curling up happily. One may even say that she purred in pleasure. With a pleased sigh the Ink Conduit stretched a bit before finally nestling against a pillow, and went to a dream-less sleep like she was so used to.

She could only hope that her White Rabbit could fall into the slumber Wonderland just as easily as her.

* * *

><p>Me; We hope you enjoyed this new chapter!<p>

Mayhemb;And we hope to make another one here, soon after-

Me; We get done with out school!

Mayhemb; So please stay chill and cool

Me; Rate and Review

Mayhemb; And bye till the next chapter's debut


	4. First Day of Freedom

Me; Welcome back to Chapter Three

Mayhemb; We hope it is fun for I and She (B.B.B.)

Me; So let's begin on the first day of freedom between the Cat and Rabbit

Mayhemb; As we all get introduced to Maya's rather odd and strange habbits

* * *

><p>Maya woke up with a relaxed sigh escaping her lips, her back craning in an attempt to properly pop. "Dear lord...Mmm~"<p>

It had been so long since she had felt this good.

Slowly she tossed her legs over the side of the bed and pushed herself up. After wobbling a bit to allow the blood flow to fully circulate, the Ink Conduit walked to her door and peaked it open. Glancing up and down the hall to see if her companion was awake….

But she didn't see any signs of another conscious being at the moment.

There was a sense of doubt formulating in her about if Eugene had stayed or not, but she had to push that aside. First things first was getting food for her and her companion.

The red head slid along the carpeted floor of the hall before feeling the smooth tiles of the kitchen area, and opening it up to see if there was anything inside.

It wasn't a grand feast really, but at least there was some milk, orange juice, cheese, butter, and fruit. In the cupboards were some cereal and bread also.

Picking up the most vibrant golden apple, along with some Fruit Loops and a bowl, Maya plopped down at the small table in the kitchen-dining area. Her teeth sunk into the succulent skin of the apple with a pleased hum.

Never had a fruit tasted so good.

So fresh.

So frabjously delicious.

"I uh...Guess breakfast is good, huh?" Hazel eyes flew to the small hallway to see the familiar blonde boy, his locks a bit tasseled from sleeping. Or, perhaps, the lack of sleeping.

...

Oh! He had asked her a question! "Yeah...Well, it's better than the clear gunk of astronaut food the City gave me anyway..."

Eugene just simply nodded his head before nervously walking into the kitchen, glancing at Maya at every action he made.

Walk to the fridge. Glance.

Open fridge. Glance.

Take orange juice and grapes out of fridge. Glance.

"Dear, you don't have to keep looking at me you know..." The sudden declaration made the other Conduit jump a bit. "I mean...It's okay if you do I guess...But you don't have to look for my approval or anything."

...

"You're my guest here, Mr. White Rabbit. No need to fear the hand which aids you."

"...Why are you helping me...? If you don't mind me asking..."

"Well why not? You are my friend now, we have escaped together and slept beneath the same roof."

...The other Conduit seemed a bit unsure about all of this, yet Maya didn't take this to heart. After being trapped for so long in the City it was a miracle for him to even still be here with her.

"Look, dear..I swear that I won't do anything to you or that I won't turn you in...But I would love it if I can have a friend out here who understood what happened in the City." A sigh passed through her lips. "It's a bit...I don't know...Therapeutic I guess..Having someone who understands."

The blonde just stayed quiet for a bit longer, before slowly taking a seat across from Maya to eat. The Ink manipulator felt a bit happy about this and took at as a small sign of trust.

"So, what do you wanna do today Mr White Rabbit?"

"Stay inside."

"...How about we get you all charged up on your powers? Just in case we get into a jam with those D.U.P. fellows." These few lines were said in a faux British accent, a trait she had picked up from one of her Scientists.

"I uh...Already am.."

"Oh?" Her lips moved to form a wide grin. "Then, Mr Rabbit, wilt thou grace me with a display of thine power?"

Once again that unsure look crossed his face as he slowly rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I don't...Know..."

"Then let's head on outside then!" She did NOT want to stay inside this place forever. "We should probably go shopping for some more food also, just in case...I think it would get pretty boring after a little while with just those few things in the fridge. I need some books anyway, and hey! Maybe we can find something that you'd like too!"

"Maya, let's just-"

"Please Eugene?_ Pretty please_? This is our first full day out of captivity, and we need some resources if we wanna survive!"

He was going to argue with her, but he had made the mistake of looking up at her face once more. Maya had formed a small pout on her lips, eyebrows crestfallen into a small kicked-puppy expression.

...

...

...

..Eugene gave a defeated sigh, making the female smile happily once more. "**YES**! Field trip!"

* * *

><p>Maya was happily fluttering around a grocery store with her ink-made curly black hair on, her companion just ghosting along beside her. Before they had entered the two had gone to a bank to store their 'savings' into two different accounts, both under false names and false IDs. That way if they needed to buy anything a bit more than a certain price they wouldn't need to be questioned about their copious amounts of one hundred dollar bills.<p>

"Aw geez Macaroni and Cheese! I haven't had this in forever! Man, this was the good stuff ya know?"

"I...Guess...?" He gave a small shrug with a confused and questioning look.

"Oh hey! And maybe we could get some bacon and chop them up, and mix it together. That would be so wonderfully delicious." Her eccentric personality was a bit odd, especially for the early-morning shoppers around them.

"...Hey Maya could...Could we get some pizza rolls or something?" Not that he didn't like mac and cheese, but well...Pizza rolls were a bit easier to eat while gaming than the dairy covered noodles.

The Greek-Irish female glanced at him with a small smile. "Sure thing! We can get whatever you want, yet you have to carry at least two of the grocery bags Mister Rabbit~"

Around the duo there was odd glances and such from the other patrons of the establishment, whispers fluttering around them like flickering butterflies. While Eugene caught on and actually flinched at them, the little flecks didn't seem to bother Maya.

"Hey what kind of drinks do you want? I personally am good with lemon-strawberry water and warmed liquid chocolate-"

"Do you mean strawberry lemonade and hot cocoa?"

"Yeah, lemon-strawberry water and warmed liquid chocolate..!"

"...Why do you phrase things like that?"

"And why do you talk like a colorless and hundrum chap? Life should have color and so should our language!"

Before the Sims male could even question it the woman had managed to walk into the refreshments isle. By the time he got to her the cart now held her preferred drinks.

"What is your favored tea, Mister White Rabbit?"

...

Slowly Eugene looked around before getting some energy drinks, placing them in the cart.

"Will that be all dear?"

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"Then how about we go scavenge the books and where ever you would like to go, and be on our merry way?"

"Sure."

Making their way to the very other end of the store wasn't all that terrible yet Maya couldn't help but notice how Eugene glanced towards the electronics. "...Eugene...?"

"Hm?" His eyes snapped back to her with a quirked eyebrow. "What...?"

"...Would you like to venture into the Technological Wonderland?"

"Yeah, actually...I-If that's okay and all.."

"I see nothing wrong with it, so let's go forth." Swiveling the cart's wheels towards the section the two Conduits made their ways in...Yet Maya stopped at the very first electronic device with wide eyes.

"Wow...!"

"Uh...Maya...? That's just a computer mouse.."

"...Why is it called a mouse? It bares no resemblance to City nor the Country one." Maya turned the grey device in her hands, flickering her pointer finger over the red light. "A mouse's eye can be red I suppose..."

After debating a bit with himself Eugene just slowly stepped away from the entranced girl to check further into the department of electricity.

-small time skip-

The male Conduit was a bit pleased upon finding a good laptop and its required accessories. One he got all of them that he figured he would need he returned to where he had left Maya...To see that she was fiddling with a Kindle Fire and looking at the books pre-stored on it.

"...Maya..?"

Hazel eyes were still scanning the electronic screen with wonder.

"..Maya?"

...

...With a small sigh through his nose the male placed his devices in the cart, before leaning over and raising his hand to shake her shoulder. "Ma-"

"CALL ME ISHMAEL!" Eugene flinched back at this sudden outburst while he hand was snatched into her iron grip. The woman hopped up from her seat on the ground with a bewildered look. "Come Starbuck..! Our journey for supplies and cargo must come to its denouement soon!"

"Yeah-I know-but can you just-"

"TALLY-HOOOO!"

* * *

><p>The Sims man panted as he stood beside the register that they were visiting to check out. Maya had decided that it would be 'fun' to run to the book section and, once they were done, continue running to the cashier.<p>

"-Here's your change." A few coins were given to the grinning Ink Manipulator.

"Thanks!"

"Thanks..." Eugene softly muttered to the female worker, who giggled and gave him a wink.

"No problem cutie."

While an awkward blush filtered on the sweater wearing male's face, Maya's cheeks puffed in annoyance. Yet a small part of her was a bit...Fascinated...By the new hue.

...

"Come on Dear." One of her tanned hands grasped his while the other grasped most of the plastic bags. As stated before Eugene would have to get the last two, the ones which contained his electronics and her Kindle.

"R-Right.."

Quickly the other Conduit grabbed his designated bags and followed his companion out of the store and back to the apartment.

* * *

><p>Maya was a bit curious as to how Eugene managed to hack into a nearby wifi connection...But quickly dismissed the question after he managed to download her several wonderful novels and books.<p>

Thus the Ink Conduit was left to her new device while laying upside down in the living room, her red locks pooling on the floor. However in the later hours of the day when she was about halfway done with "Wicked" by Gregory Maguire her ears pricked up at the sound of soft footsteps.

...

"...Starbuck?"

...

The steps paused for a moment, only to turn in direction from the kitchen to go near her. After about five paces the upper portion of Sims' figure was shown. "Yeah?"

"...Why did thou become of Hester Prynne's letter when the stall girl gave thee attention and a batted eyelash?" His confused expression earned him a slightly annoyed one from Maya. "Why did you blush when the cashier winked at you?"

There it was again, that dust of red or perhaps pink that darted across the top of his cheeks. In an instant the Ink Conduit had put down her Kindle, rolled off the couch to squat on the floor, and used the gained momentum to launch herself up to walk towards Eugene.

"Wait, Maya, what are you-"

"Sshhhhhhhhhhhhh." A tanned finger went under his chin and made it tilt upwards while Hazel eyes watched. It seemed with every new action the hue would darken in tint, slowly making its way to a rather exquisite salmo-

In a blink of an eye Eugene was no longer visible. "E-Eugene?.!"

A flurry of rushed footsteps were heard, but not seen, escaping to the male's room before the door was quickly shut and locked.

With a pout Maya was left to huff and think about what had just happened. She used to do this all the time when she was younger, so what was so different about it now?

High school was so much easier than her new life it seemed. Back then people were so much more open and uncaring of the consequences of their actions, only caring for their own enjoyment.

Bowling For Soup was wrong apparently, High School does end to a rather abrupt point...Why didn't anyone warn her?

After a few moments of realizing that Eugene probably wasn't going to come out of his room, or turn visible, again Maya sighed through her nose. Slowly picking up her electronic device she began the small trek back to her respite block. Hopefully tomorrow things would get a bit better.

Baby steps, after all, came only after waddling and crawling.

* * *

><p>Me; We hope you had fun<p>

Mayhemb; For now Chapter three is done

Me; We hope to see you soon though

Mayhemb; For another chance to view our "show"

Me; So me and Mayhemb say 'tally-hoo'

Mayhemb; For now it's time to go

Me and Mayhemb; BYE!


	5. A New Rabbit Hole

Mayhemb; We're glad to bring you Chapter 4

Me; And we hope to be making more!

Mayhemb; Hope you have a bunch of fun!

Me; As Maya and Eugene are on a bit of a run

* * *

><p>What could have really been expected from the Newspapers so soon after they had escaped?<p>

_**BIO-TERRORISTS ON THE LOOSE**_

_**REWARD FOR ANY BIO-TERRORIST INFORMATION **_

_**D.U.P.'S 7 YEAR STREAK ENDS**_

Maya sighed though her parted lips as the headlines that laid across the news papers she had scooped up just an hour earlier. She had gotten almost all of them in the nearby vicinity so she and Eugene would be safe a bit longer.

Her teeth gnawed the inside of her cheek as her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, her companion beside her.

"...They probably kept us a secret for as long as they could, yet something must have given them a tip off..."

The blonde nodded his head before glancing at the television... "There could be a broadcast..."

"Turn on the magical picture box then." The male walked over to the electronic device and turned it on, showing a large road block it seemed.

"Want me to turn up the vol-"

"Yes please White Rabbit."

The remote was pressed and soon they heard what the reporter was saying.

"-The D.U.P. are said to have theorized that the escaped Bio-Terrorists will be coming to our fair city to cause the most damage. Already they are making efforts to prevent them from entering. Here they are making road blocks in an attempt to distract them long enough so they can be captured-"

"Glad they have such confidence in our intelligence." Hazel eyes rolled in their sockets as the Ink Conduit leaned against the couch, standing behind the sitting Eugene.

"Mmhm.."

"-Starting later today there will also be an all-out search for any of the Bio-Terrorists who could have already gotten into the city. The D.U.P. will be going around all facilities and vacant areas to search for the Terrorists. Already thousands of brave D.U.P. officers are being entered into city limits to aid in the defense."

Maya quickly walked away from the area and to her room, tearing out the bottom bed sheets. After listening to the television for a few more moments the other Conduit in the establishment came to her door.

"What are you doing...?"

"Making a bag to keep our stuff in. We'll need water, food, and paper so we can make money...Along with the credit cards."

"How about..We first figure out where we're going..."

The Ink Conduit paused for a second...Before turning to her companion. "M'kay, where do you think we should run to?"

"Well...It needs to be out of normal sight, and needs to be connected to electricity...S-So we can track the D.U.P."

...

"Then it needs to be a bit close to..Ya know, resources."

"Alright...So, what do you want me to do?"

"Maybe you could..I don't know...Look and see where a place like this could be...?"

"And what will you do?"

Eugene bit his lip, as if embarrassed to give a real answer... "Uh...W-Well..."

...

..

.

"Here, wait a sec." The male left the doorway and went to his room, only to return in a few moments with a small device. "Here, I can keep you updated with this."

"What is it?"

"It's sorta like...An electronic communicator." The device was placed into her hand...Maya turned her head upwards and gave Eugene a dead-panned expression.

"...Dear...I know what a phone is."

"O-Oh, sorry.."

"It's okay, I like the phrase electronic communicator..I'll be sure to credit you on it if I ever use it." The Ink User tapped the blue device's screen, watching as it came to life it seemed.

"I made a safe line for us, and I'll work on trying to make an app for you to listen in on the D.U.P.."

"Sweet..!"...A problem arose in her mind though. "But...Eugene...I'm a liquid, I can't...I can't keep this stuff on me twenty-four seven.."

A frown crossed the male's features..He had looked happy to have been able to help out a bit. "Oh...Right.."

"...How about this, I put it in like a plastic bag or something, and make it seem in and bring it out when I need it. Okay?"

Once again the smile filtered onto his lips, it's ghost appearance made her happy. "'Kay."

"So, where are you sending me Captain Ahab?"

"Right uh...Well, could you just scope around and see if there is a place we could easily hide in? I think that would be best."

"Aye-Aye Cap'in!" After a mock salute Maya grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and a plastic bag from the cup boards, before going out. "I'll be back soon!"

* * *

><p>Okay...<p>

So..

Perhaps "soon" wasn't the best phrase to have used.

It was getting closer and closer to the first search of the D.U.P. and the Ink Conduit still hadn't found anything on foot. Which meant that she had to go Ink.

Once the female had snuck into a hidden alley she slipped her new electronic devise in it's safe plastic baggie. When the zipper lock was secure she put it down on the ground before quickly melting down into Ink. The liquid surrounded the bag, creating a sort of ball inside of her for it, before going camouflage mode and sliding against the side of buildings for an open entryway. Even a little crack would be useful right now.

It needed to be close to recourses, easy electronic support, and...Well, a place where they could hide out.

* * *

><p>It took a while to find a inconspicuous location, but she finally found it. It was a nice little underground place that was beneath a metal door, near a few TVs and a few streets from some stores. Seeping through the cracks and wiggling the phone through the small opening.<p>

She slinked around the area, checking for anyone else that was already there...But it looked deserted.

Liquid became limbs and cloth in a matter of moments, not including the few seconds of popping her shoulders and knees. Honestly, being a liquid for so long made you tighten up in the oddest ways. Her hand stayed the same though as she returned to the cement steps, seeping the ink through the door and into the lock. Whistling a happy tune the Conduit female stepped back out into the streets with a smile.

The plastic baggie was unzipped and fiddled with slowly. The familiar "turning on" chime came to her ears and soon it was pressed to her ear. "Captain Ahab? I think I've found us a pleasing vessel..."

* * *

><p>The two escapees scoured their new home, machines and odd boxes littered the place in Maya's eyes. Broken cords and wires limply hung from the walls in a lifeless display.<p>

"What is this place of refuge, Ahab?"

The male seemed to be holding back his excitement as each cloth was pulled off to reveal what treasure it hid. "I-It looks like an old Arcade...!"

The Blake girl bit her tongue. The only reason she faintly remembered what a phone was, was because of a book she read. They hadn't gotten to the 'arcade' chapter yet...If there even was one.

But the colors, oh sweet tones, which these implements were painted with. So bright, so smooth, even though they were past their refurbishing date.

"Such lovely hues, 'ay Captain?"

"Yeah..." His eyes were trained on a particular game, before he glanced over to her. "Hey, come here, please."

Slowly her sneakers made their way beside him. "Hm?"

"Have you ever played?"

... "Uhm...I-I don't know...Maybe...?"

..

...

"D...Do you want to?"

"Uh...Sure...!"

Then something amazing happened it seemed. From his hands Eugene erupted a blue spark which traveled into the machine before him, and in a matter of moments the rectangular electric box came to life.

Her ears were mute to the sound of the game as her eyes stared at his fingers.

"..Maya...?"

"...Do it again."

"Hm?"

"Do it again." Her hands grasped his, glancing from the digits up to his face. "Again, make it spark."

His blush returned like the night before and quickly he took his hands back. "I-I don't uh-"

"Please Starbuck?"

"...Why?"

"..It was beautiful..!" Maya gave a guilty grin as she presented her own hands to Eugene. "All my hands can do is...Well..."

As if to prove a point her elbow to her fingertips became the black liquid, falling and splashing onto the floor. Just as quickly as they fell they ran up her shoes and the ink re-entered her from her ankles. Once again the ink set itself in place before slowly re-coloring to her natural pigment.

"I-It isn't a...Favorable sight...I have a stronger affinity towards your's though..! The blues and whites are so wonderfully placed together in a sort of mosaic pattern."

...Eugene gave a small awkward smile. "Y-You know all that, but you don't know if you have ever played an arcade game before...Huh..?"

Upon registering that he had ACTUALLY made a small joke, her fist lightly nudged his shoulder. Yet this didn't stop her ear-to-ear grin from growing. "Oh shoosh you!"

From his lips came the smallest attempt at a chuckle, making the Ink Conduit's heart swell in delight. But the moment had to put on hold, after all, they were trying to find a hide-away.

"So...I'm going to start bringing over a few of our things...Are you going to be safe here alone, my Conduit Droog?"

Reluctantly he nodded his head it seemed. "Just uh..Call me, so I know if I can open the door and help you out."

"Very well my liege." Once her action of doing a curtsy was done Maya slipped her phone into her pants pocket and left. After all, people would have to see her exit if she tried to come back in, right?

* * *

><p>Perhaps going visible wasn't for the best.<p>

Already at the apartment there were several of the yellow and grey cloaked officers of Augustine roaming around. After making sure her red roots weren't showing, just the faux curly black ones, Maya calmly and confidently sauntered across the room. If she kept up this charade then maybe-

"Excuse me, Miss?" Crap, the building owner was calling her out... "Can you come here for a moment?"

Did she really have much of a choice?

Turning her feet she began making long strides towards the man standing beside two D.U.P. officers. "What seems to be the trouble, sir?"

"You checked in a few days ago...Where were you living before that?"

Oooooh~ Backstory-making time! That was always her favorite thing to do in her free time, making the wonderful assortment of words that would either make or break the character.

"I came here from this little town in Kansas, I've always wanted to see the Space Needle. I just got out of High School and all so I thought, eh, what the heck? I have only a little bit of time left before I go to college and all, so best see the sights while I can."

"I.D. M'am."

A surge of fear rushed through her veins at the gun-carrying man's declaration, yet just as he asked the piece of "plastic" was put into his hands. After checking to see if it was a fake I.D., but finding no problems in the ink, they decided to begin the questions.

"What's your name."

"Anne Bronté." They didn't have much time to figure out a good name for her, but they managed. Thank you Charlotte for having an easy-to-remember named sister.

"Where where you born."

"Wichita, Kansas."

"Date of Birth."

"March 26, 1997." _Oh dear Robert Frost, though not the same year, your Birth still protects and gives me solace. _

This continued with her eyes and hair, yet the men were a bit wise as to not ask about weight and height...

"Will that be all gents?"

After glancing at each other the I.D. was returned. "Yeah, but don't leave the city..."

"Very well Officers."

* * *

><p>Maya was smarter this time, and left through the back doors of the edifice. She had fashioned a good-sized bag that carried the majority of their things, leaving her arms to carry some groceries. It took a while to find their hideout due to the large number of odd buildings and their sizes, yet when she did the tip of her shoe tapped against the door.<p>

Her hands were too full to get her phone.

A rustling sound came from inside before the door was opened, showing a relieved looking Eugene. "Oh thank god it's just you..."

"...Well..."

"W-Wait, no, that wasn't supposed to offend you or anything..!" Her teasing giggle made him shut up and give her the smallest of glares.

"Don't worry Cap'in, your words are but stickers against my hind." With that she made her way down the steps, the Sims male locked and bolted the metal door before following her.

As the two started to separate and sort their items Eugene asked the million dollar question of the hour. "So did uh...Anything happen?"

"The D.U.P. were already at our place asking questions."

"What...?!"

The Ink Conduit nodded her head slowly. "Yeah it uh...It was kinda sudden...But don't worry, I made sure they didn't follow me or anything. They just asked me some questions."

"Questions...?"

"Yeah, ya know, the regular yada-yada-ho-humm-diddly-dee."

"...What."

"They asked where I was from, a bit of background info, eye color, hair color, and so on."

This seemed to calm down her companion a bit. "O..Oh...So...What did you tell them?"

"A story about me being from a small town in Kansas and coming here to see the Space Needle."

For a moment the two sat silent, allowing the hidden gravity of what had happened to Maya sink in...

They were getting closer...

...

"Hey...You never told me.."

"Told you..?"

"Your background story." Her legs curled up against her chest, arms wrapping around them with her chin resting atop the knees. "What was life like for Starbuck before our mighty voyage?"

"...Well...It wasn't the greatest.." Thus began the somber and morose tale of Eugene's. From being bullied and finding comfort in Heaven's Hellfire, to snapping under having just too much pressure...

Then Augustine coming in.

"-She said she would take me to a School with people like me...People who were different..."

...

Slowly Maya reached out a hand, laying it softly atop his. "Being different isn't too bad...Many of the most beautiful and amazing things are classified as 'different'."

"Yeah, well, beautiful and amazing things aren't hunted down by the government."

"...Then what about PETA?"

Eugene gave a small chuckle at this joke and the sound earned him a small close-lipped smile from her.

"Besides, they can't get us right now...We're safe here, and we can always escape again and again."

"...And when they catch us?"

"_If_ they catch us, you mean."

"Fine...If they..Catch us...Then what?"

"Then we just keep escaping."

...

...

"So..What's yours?" Upon her confused expression he elaborated. "Your..Back story..."

"Oh, that...I don't really remember." Maya slowly retracted her hand back. "I mean..I'm guessing a part of my mind _does_ remember...But that part isn't the one that's dominant."

"..Oh...Uh..I'm sorry about that."

The Ink Conduit gave a small shrug. "I...Got used to it after some time. I remember that I had a family, a sister and two parents to be exact...I think she was younger."

The male just stayed silent at this, not really knowing how to respond.

"Anyway, enough of this hub-bub." She slowly stood up, stretching her legs. "I'm going to find a place to sleep, if that's okay.."

"Sure..."

"'Kay." She put all the contents of her pockets out on the table, which was just some fake money, her I.D., the phone, and the apartment key. Once that was done she went over to a small corner in the room, climbed atop a metal shelving unit, and laid on the cold metal top.

Using a small pool of ink as a sort of warm liquid mattress solved the temperature problem, earning a soft yawn from the Ink Conduit. "Hey Starbuck?"

Eugene had went beck to using his laptop again, yet darted his eyes towards the vague region of darkness she slept him. "Yeah?"

"...Thanks."

"For what...?"

"..For sticking with me...I know i'm not the easiest person to handle or keep up with...So it means a lot."

"...You're welcome...And..Thanks, also, for the uh..Same thing..."

Maya was silent for a few moments...Before slowly saying her next sentence. "..I won't let...What happened to you...Happen again. I promise."

"...Thanks Maya."

"Welcome White Rabbit." With that the black liquid formed a sort of dome from her feet to above her mouth, so just in case she could see anything if need be. All the while the cavity would silence her, rather obnoxious, snores.

Stupid people in the City, telling her to shut up even though she was unconscious...

After all, a little bit of noise never did anyone wrong...Right?

* * *

><p>Me; So that is it for Chapter five<p>

Mayhemb; With Eugene and Maya running for their lives

Me; Yet in their future more strifes will appear

Mayhemb; So stick around, there's more story to hear!

Me and Mayhemb; Rate, review, and favorite! Bye~


	6. Trial By Fire And Bullets

Me; Welcome to chapter six

Mayhemb; Where Maya's fear and panic mix

Me; Little by little the two grow stronger

Mayhemb; So let's not wait a minute longer!

* * *

><p>"Who are you...?!"<p>

Maya's eyes flew open at Eugene's yell and looked towards where the noise was coming from. In the faint light of a few sparking cords and lit screens was the familiar shape of the male Conduit, along with two other people. They weren't wearing D.U.P. uniforms, but...

They didn't exactly impose a friendly feature.

"We're the ones who live here!" The clicking of a gun's hammer filled the choking air. "Now, who are_ you_?"

"Wait, okay? I-I'll leave j-just let me get my things an-"

"Now hold up a sec there, bub." Maya slowly liquified into her ink form and started slithering towards them. "Maybe we want some of your stuff."

In the corner of his eye Eugene could vaguely see a liquid form appearing in the darkness, it's now-forming hand picking up a piece of metal. "I-I don't have muc-"

"Hey Ted, look! There's a laptop." The male without the gun pointed out, making his companion glance away from the male Conduit.

"A laptop huh? That_ seems_ like **something**, kid." The Ink User finally re-formed into her human physique, grasping the metal with both hands. All the while the man cocked the weapon once more. "You holdin' out on us?"

"H-Hey, just calm down okay? W-We can talk an-"

Eugene and Ted carrying the gun both jumped when the other male gave out a yell as he fell to the ground. Behind him was the bar-wielding Maya, who had bashed against the side of the man's head.

"Matt!" The barrel of the gun was pointed at the female. "You're gonna get it, bitch!"

Now in all reality the Blake female could have turned into ink and let the bullet passed through her.

But there was a sudden plunge inside her stomach. Her body locked up at the sight of the metal weapon, her heart quickening as her blood drew cold.

Rocks started filling her lungs, hazel eyes started dilating, and tiny pins prodded her nec-

**_BANG_**

Oh...Huh, apparently bullets hurt.

A lot.

It feels...Well, like a bullet.

Pain receptors registered after a few seconds and soon Maya found herself on the ground, clutching the bullet wound in her ribs. Colors in the room started swirling into a downward spiral as sounds of...Wait..What was that...?

It...Sounded like...Wings..?

This question was one of the last things she thought of before she finally blacked out. _Note to self. Having a panic attack while getting shot, and holding your breath afterwards, is NOT good._

* * *

><p>"Mmmn..." Cold hands slowly rubbed closed eyes as the Ink Conduit finally regained consciousness, an eerie silence surrounding her. How long had she been out?<p>

Slowly the rest of her body awoke and the tanned woman found herself laying on the bedsheets she had taken from the apartment. Wait...Where was Eugene and the two gu-

Sets of steps started to come around one of the corners made by the machine, and once again panic rushed through her. Her own legs tried to move, but were wrapped up and self-tangled in the cloth. Crap.

Grasping at the fabric and tugging only made the situation a bit worse an-

"Uh...What are you...Doing..?"

Stopping the frantic and flailing actions allowed Maya to look in the direction of the voice, and felt at ease seeing just Eugene...Who was holding an odd white plastic bag with some brand name on it in red.

"Uhmmm...Noooothing." Dropping her hands and letting go of the fabric actually made it easier to come undone, so soon she was trying to stand up again.

"W-wait, slow down a bit, okay...? Just...Rest for a second."

Though on the inside she was a bit dubious about resting even more than she already had, after all you only have so much time on this Earth...But decided that arguing wasn't for the best. "Alright White Rabbit."

"Good...And uh, here." He held out the bag for her to take, which she did. Upon inspection she saw it was a few odd snacks. There was an odd brown bar with the name "Hershey's" on it, an energy drinks, and a bag of mixed nuts, dried fruit, and oddly colored round pebble things with "M"s on them...

"Why do you bear such odd gifts, White Rabbit?"

Eugene slowly sat down a bit away from her, on the edge of the bed sheet's perimeter. "I just...Thought you had low blood sugar, or something...That's all."

The odd declaration was...Well, odd. But nonetheless it was very thoughtful and earned him a small smile.

"Thank you Dear." Rummaging around a bit allowed her to retrieve the mixed nuts and colorful pebbles. "But what is this...?"

"It's trail mix." The confused expression he received confused him a bit. "It's...Nuts, raisons, and M&Ms."

"...M&Ms...?"

"Yeah...Do you not know what they are?"

"I don't recall such an odd name, no." Maya cautiously opened the bag, as if it would explode, and used her pointer finger to stir it's contents. "What are they...?"

"It's chocolate."

"Oh..! Okay." Happily she plopped one in her mouth, yet seemed to pause when she tasted the salty tinge to it. Her lips sealed shut and her eyes clenched into an almost constipated expression. Ooooooh jeez she didn't expect it to be salty.

But she was brought back to the realm of consciousness by a soft chuckle beside her. "I-Is something wrong?"

"I didn't...Expect it to be so salty..." A shutter ran down her spine. "I don't like salty and chocolate stuff. It's naaaasty."

"It isn't so ba-"

Maya turned her head to give a mock glare to him, shaking her head. "NAAAAASTY...!"

This rewarded her with an odd expression, but a few more moments of laughter.

So after splitting the trail mix between them with Eugene taking the "nasty" M&Ms and Maya eating the peanuts, they were left quietly sharing the chocolate bar in the bag.

"So THIS is why people love chocolate."

The male Conduit quirked an eyebrow at her. "I thought you loved hot chocolate..."

"I do, but I've never had the bearings of Hershey's or any physical form of the treat. Only the warm liquid goodness with copious amounts of milk and cinnamon."

"Huh...How come...?"

"I don't know..I think I just wasn't allowed to." She gave a small shrug, nibbling on one of the small rectangles that made a bigger one. "I think when I was younger I had a problem with sugar maybe and ate it on vacations...At least, that's what one of the Scientists told me."

For a few minutes the two just sat there, nibbling on their treats.

"...Hey..White Rabbit...?"

"Yeah?"

"...Where are the two guys who were in here? The ones who tried to commit a rather heinous act?"

Her companion fell into a stiff silence for a few moments..."...So, how's the chocolate?"

"Dear...I would like an answer please."

A sigh stifled through his lips as his hand raked through his yellowish locks. "It's...Kinda...What I did to the bullies."

She quirked a red-tinted eyebrow in confusion.

"...Remember what I said yesterd-well, earlier actually..? About Heaven's Hellfire?" A small nod was all he needed to continue. "Well, I can uh...Take people inside of the game...To my Dominion."

_His Territory? _The dots finally arranged themselves into a proper linear form. "You mean you...Put them in the game?"

"In a sense, yeah..."

"Wow...White Rabbit you have become a lady's personal and private cleaning instrument!" (douche) Maya declared with a rather hurt tone, giving a small glare to her companion. _  
><em>

"Wait-what..?" Though her words were just as confusing as ever the male could easily understand that she was upset over something.

A fist soon hit his shoulder, signaling that it was a teasing anger...Probably.. "I have been thy ally since our escape yet never ones hast thou taken me to thy Dominion!"

When the words finally registered Eugene was both relieved that she wasn't really mad, and a bit surprised. "You...Want to see my Dominion?"

"Of course, it sounds like a wonderful place...Though the name Heaven's Hellfire is a bit daunting, but I shall strive to enjoy it in all categories."

After a few moments of debating with himself he slowly stood up. "Well...Alright, I guess..."

As Maya happily arose to her own feet she just barely heard the Sims' mutter.

"I'm pretty sure the demons are done with them anyway..."

...The Ink Conduit chose not to ask, in fear of what he was talking about. "So how do we get in, exactly...?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

The female did as told and was a bit surprised to see them before one of the once broken screens. Yet it was fully functional now, illuminating a bluish light.

"Ready?"

"Uh...Sure, let's go to Wonderland then White Rabbit."

"M'kay." After slowly wrapping his fingers around her hand he raised his other one as it sparked blue. For a few seconds all Maya could see was white and blue...

Yet soon she felt the blistering hot air around her.

Once her pupils adjusted and blinked back into focus her heart sank to an even lower pit of hell. All around was floating circular platforms, bellow was a vast molten rock ocean. Dear sweet sanctuary where was she?

"So this is my Dominion..."

...Oh Jesus, Buddah, Satan, and Gandhi.

"...Maya..?"

"..Hm?"

"What do you think?"

"It's...Very warm." Warm...Lava..._Fire_. Oh dear lord, flashbacks from the city came rushing back like a flood. Being boiled and sizzled in scorching flames, forced into glass containers and heated up like a science experiment...

"Yeah, I guess it is. You get used to it though."

...Maya managed to snake her hand out of his grasp and took off her sleeveless jacket, feeling a bit harder to breath. "Geez...Hell is an appropriate name."

"Got that right."

After a few deep breathes she finally managed to fill her lungs with an adequate amount of air. True it tasted like pepper and sizzled her throat with the burning of a thousand flames...But it was still air.

"Are you okay...?"

"Yyyyyup...Just remembering...Some things...That's all."

"...You sure..?"

"...Mmmmhm." Of course not, she was trying to repress the overwhelming sense of fear...

"Well...Okay."

The two then stood there with Maya stayed on the solid portions of the platform. The fact there was glass in the middle of them was, somehow, even more terrifying to her-

A dash of blue zoomed past her eyes as what appeared to be an angel appeared before her, bowing in accordance. "Here's one of my uh...Angels.."

"Oh..! Hello Sir." Maya gave a curtsy to the winged figure before her, only to jump about a foot in the air when a red figure came up right beside her.

"That's one of my Demons."

"Uhm...Hi there."

Both winged creatures stood before her, only adding onto the awkwardness of the silence. By god this was weird.

Wait...Did she even believe in god?

The Ink Conduit paused from her surroundings to think about this. After all, it was a very serious topi-

Hazel eyes widened at the sight of the blue flickering flecks that made the Angel's wings. With the speed and concentration of a cat to a red light, the female started batting at the hues with vast fascination.

"White Rabbit...White Rabbit what is this? Why..Why can I not grasp the specks of wonderful blue hues..?.! White Rabbit explain!"

Eugene was busy laughing under his hand, trying to suppress the sound.

"White Raaaaaabiiiiiiiit!"

"Y-Yeah..?"

"Explaaaaain!"

"Maybe some other time Maya."

"Booooo..."

"Come on, let's just go back, okay?"

"...How come?"

"Well...No offence and all, but I can kinda see that you're a bit...Well, nervous in here.."

"Oh...Alright then.." The Ink Conduit gave him a thankful look before he took her hand once more. Yet she turned around and nodded her head to the winged beings. "So long Mister Angel, Mister Demon."

After a wave from the two the Conduits finally left the digital world. It felt tingly all over once the real realm came to her sights, but Maya was glad to be back.

"Thank you, Robbin Hood, for the journey."

"Robin Hood now...? Really..?" He had quickly let go of her hand, stuffing his own into his jacket pockets.

"Yes, thou cowl is a noticeable mark. Plus the angels have an almost egg of a robin's hue. So, Robin Hood is added to your Nom De Plume list."

She giggled happily at the look he gave her, a small glare with a questioning eyebrow.

"Anyway...I'm gonna go back in, i-if you're okay with that."

Eugene's cautious side was adorable in her eyes, really it was. "Sure it is dear, I'm going back to sleep probably...Or I'm going to read, whichever I'm in the mood for."

"Well...Alright."

Maya started making her way back to the metal shelves where she had been using as a bed. "But hey, I'll see in the morning, right?"

...It was when he didn't answer did she stop and look back at him. "..White Rabbit..?"

..

...

"Yeah...?"

"I will see you in the morning...Right?"

"...Maybe.."

"Maybe?"

"I-I could still be in the game, is what I mean.."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..So..Maybe."

"...You'll come out eventually though, right?"

The silence that followed after the question was a bit worrisome.. "..Yeah, I'll uh...Try to."

"...Alright then.."

"'Kay...So...Night then, Maya."

"..You too, White Rabbit."

With that the two went their separate ways, with Eugene to his computer and Maya to her bed. Inside though both knew that this was just the first time they may separate...

So just like a few hours prior the Ink Conduit lifted herself up to the top of the metal shelves and formed her little bubble...But not before glancing towards the glowing hue of the monitors a while away from her.

"Eugene...? Are you..Still here?"

...

..

...

"...Guess not..."

With that the red-head curled up in her ink blob and closed her eyes. Hoping that tomorrow she wouldn't wake up to see she was alone...

* * *

><p>Me; So there we have it, Maya's test through lava and fire<p>

Mayhemb; From what will happen now? What events will transpire?

Me; So we hope to see you again for the next chapter

Mayhemb; And we hope you stay and read from here on after

Me and Mayhemb; Rate and Review! We'll see you soon! BYE!


	7. Boyfriend?

Mayhemb; Chapter seven is now to come

Me; And there are a few awkward instance, more than some

Mayhemb; So kick back and enjoy the read.

Me; As Maya takes a rather abrupt lead

* * *

><p>She had never woken up alone. Never. There was always a doctor, a guard, or another Conduit who was outside her door moving or being moved.<p>

At least in the apartment she was too much in la-la land from the soft bed to even notice.

But now? Now she was met with the cold grey ceiling and the hum of electronic devices. Slowly slinking out of her ink bubble and started walking towards the screens. "White Rabbit? Are you...Are you here?"

No response.

No companion.

Just the screens that were showing the MMORPG that Eugene loved so much.

...

With a sigh she made her way to the table where their food was and nibbled on an apple. She always imagined life on the run would be a bit more exciting...But then again, she _did _kinda get shot yesterday and was above lava..

Perhaps the red-head had allowed her fairy tales to over ride her common sense, and deep down inside she feared that.

Reality and fiction were two separate things after all.

..Well, maybe not to Eugene. His powers seemed to allow him the freedom to branch out.

Her ink could only do so much though...

True, she could be able to form a sort of ink person, but those didn't have an original mind. Often times they were exactly like hers, and this only occurred on the off chance they didn't dissolve.

So they were out of this self-reliant question, only for a new one to take it's place.

What should she do then?

Should she go out and explore their new terrain? Or stay here and see if he would come out and visit her?

...

Crap, she couldn't stay still for that long.

With that final thought Maya grabbed her jacket and got a piece of paper. Forming a fine tip at the end of her pointer finger she began writing with her ink.

_**My dear Sir, **_

_**Please do not fret over my disappearance. I have ventured outside of our cement and metal domain to explore and make sure our safety is secure for now. I hope to return not long after the sun has met the western horizon. Do not fret for I shall have the, in your own words, "electronic communicator", with me. Message me if you need anything. **_

_**Fare thee well and forever yours.**_

_**Maya**_

Once that was done she folded the paper and laid it on top of Eugene's main keyboard, his name scripted on top of it. With that the Ink Conduit shrugged on her jacket, grabbed her phone, and left to go into the outside world. Hopefully things wouldn't turn out so bad.

* * *

><p>It was a bit scary in all honesty, walking around the vast city alone. Never had she expected the journey to be this...<p>

Empty.

Adventures were always better with company, especially the good type of company. The one you could tease and hold hands with, who would try to run along side you no matter your pace.

But with empty hands and an empty place beside her, Maya felt that the trip was a bit...Well, indistinguishable than any other that she may make.

...

Well, that wasn't completely true. There _could_ be one place she could visit to turn this experience around...

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Starbucks."<p>

Okay, so, maybe this wasn't the correct place to go. But then again it was the only cafe-ish place that popped up when she asked people where to go to eat as she read a good book. So after gaining a wonderful book of poetry from a quaint bookstore, she began her treck to...

This place.

...

Eh, if this was the best she could get then...Alright.

"What do you want to order?"

Looking at the menu only one thing really stood out. "I guess...A strawberry smoothie."

It sounded nice at least. "'Kay."

After paying for the drink and gaining the receipt, Maya went to a small little table in the corner of the room. Opening up her book of love sonnets and other literary pieces of the like.

The coffee shop had a quaint and pleasing atmosphere to it, much to the Reader's liking. No overly-loud chatter that would disrupt her book. Her own time away to herself, away from her White Rabbit.

...

By Zeus this was boring.

"Uuuuuughhh." Slumping like a sleep-deprived sloth, the Ink Conduit rested on the window beside her. She wanted another person's company...

* * *

><p>Maya had decided not to stay at the shop and thus walked down the streets of Seattle, the book clutched to her chest and smoothie in hand. Where should the young adventurer travel next?<p>

Would a library do? Or would that be too...Obvious...And would they allow her to carry in her drink?

...

A park?

Well, though that did sound fun, at this time of day there would probably be little kids there. Though children were wonderful to her at any other time of the day, when she was reading they were a nuisance.

...

So where then?

Where could she go that was quiet, enjoyable, and not filled with kids?

...

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Home Depot."<p>

Now don't get her wrong, this was actually a wonderful store! She had a bunch of materials for her creative needs, sooooo much paints and inks, plus there were people!

PEOPLE!

Oooooh glorious homo sapiens. Yes. Come hither. Come and nestle in her aura and presence.

_**BECOME HER SLAVES IN ETERNAL DAMNATION**_

...

Okay, maybe that was a bit much..

So while perusing the little paint stock cards and sipping her smoothie, Maya felt...At peace...Within the comfort of all the hues and pigments.

"May I help you miss?" Asked a male worker who was...Well...To say he wasn't appealing would be a lie...On his name tag was the name 'Brent'. His short black locks, lapis blue eyes, and olive skin were a wonderful combination too.

...OH! Right, he had asked her a question. Deja vu moment much? "Oh! Oh no, nononono, I'm fine. Thank you uh..Brent."

"Welcome...Say, I haven't seen you around here before. You new to the city?"

"Yeah, I am. I came about...A week or two ago." Back story making once more, gotta love it.

"Really? For what?"

"Vacation really, I've always wanted to see the Space Needle."

"Well, then I'm sorry about your vacation being put on hold..." The male seemed to sneer a bit as he muttered under his breath. "Those shitty Bio-Terrorists.."

Bitting her tongue hurt a bit, but it was needed. "Y-yeah, they're terrible, huh?"

"Got that right."

"Hm.."

Brent then flashed a rather glorious smile, white teeth shining in the lights of the Paint Isle. "So, you like Starbucks?"

"I guess..This is my first time trying their stuff." Dear flying spaghetti monster he had a glorious grin.

"ReallY? Huh, then here's some advice, try the Pumpkin Spice Latte when you get the chance. It's really good."

"Well then I suppose I should take your advice then, my good sir."

"Ya know...I'm off in like fifteen minutes. Maybe, if you haven't really explored much, I could give you a tour of the town."

...Exploring?

...

..With a large grin Maya nodded her head. "Sure..! That sounds great Brent."

"Great, then I'll see ya then, uhm...Sorry, I never got your name."

Should she go with her false name like on her I.D., or use her real one?... "Anne."

"Then I'll see you later, Anne."

As he sauntered away Maya felt a rather odd swirling sensation within her stomach and chest. Never had she recalled feeling such an emotion...

But...It felt...

...It...

It felt...

Terrifying.

Purely terrifying.

Like hell is looming over your shoulder and watching with sinful eyes over your entire existence.

As if the Furies were in the room of scales weighing your opinions.

Like Satan was playing Yahtzee with all your decisions and it was on his last die.

...

She didn't like this one bit, the fear was almost lung-crushing.

Maybe she should have just stayed with Eugene in their cozy, suffocating, lovely hide away.

* * *

><p>"Hey Annie!"<p>

The voice shouting her false name was a bit terrifying, but Maya calmed down upon seeing that it was simply Brent again. "Oh, hey Brent."

She had to remember not to talk like usual...That would be a dead give away if he ever met her as, well, Maya. "Sorry if you've been waiting long."

"S'no problem Dear, I wasn't here long." Plus she got _soooo_ many of those paint cards~

"Great! So, let's go!"

"Alright then..."

Thus began the rather odd adventure that...Well...Was just that, odd.

* * *

><p>"Go got any siblings?"<p>

"No." Somehow they ended up riiiiight smack dab in Starbucks again...This time with coffee.

To say that Maya liked it would have been a lie. Coffee was too bitter for her sweetened tastebuds, but she forced a smile.

"Really? I see you as some sort of Big Sis type for some reason."

"'Guess I just expel that kind of aura."

"Heh, guess so-"

_**Doctor, doctor, need you back home in bed  
>Doctor, doctor, where you at?<br>Give me something  
>I need your love<br>I need your love  
>I need your lovi-<br>**_

Quickly the Conduit flipped open her phone, nodding an apology to Brent. "Hello...?"

"Hey..." Oh! Eugene had called her. Yay~

"Hi dear, what's up?"

Eugene was a bit curious as to why she sounded so...Modern aged..."Uh...Not much..? You?"

"I'm at this cafe with a guy named Brent."

"...Brent..."

"Yeah, Brent."

"..Who is he..?"

"He's a guy from the Home Depot."

... "Oh."

"Yeah."

"...So...Is he...Nice...?"

"Very much so White Ra-Aaaaaaahhhh.." Upon seeing Brent's reaction to the odd name and tried to change it. "-Aaaaah...Acho. *cough* Eugene."

"..Is there something wrong Maya?" Oh great, now he was starting to get worried.

"No-no, I'm all good. Aaaaall good here babe."

"..._Babe_..?"

Okay. Better wrap this up...Plus this adventure was actually rather boring so she might as well go back to their nice abode.

"...Okay! Okay, I'll be home in a bit. Love you dear." With that the phone was closed and Maya flashed an apologetic grin to Brent. "Sorry, I gotta go."

"S'cool Babe...But, if I can ask...Who were you talkin' to?"

"Oh! My uh...Uhm.." Crap, in her race to end the call Maya might have sent off some odd signs...

But that was usually what people said over the phone when they tried to end their calls.

"Uh...He's my..."

"...Is he your boyfriend?"

Boyfriend?...

Wait...What was a boyfriend again? She remembered always being in SEARCH of one when in Highschool, but that was about it...

Context clues time Maya. So the name was probably a term for a sort of relationship between two people or else Brent wouldn't have asked. Taking the two words apart signified that it was a male companion...So...

"Yeah, Eugene is my...Boyfriend."

The smile on Brent's face deflated a bit at this it seemed, but it still was there. "Oh...Cool, anyway...Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Sure. See ya!"

* * *

><p>After getting a bunch of doughnuts from a bakery Maya found herself back in their underground lair, sitting beside Eugene as they ate.<p>

"These frosted covered bagels are delicious~"

"I'm gonna guess you're talking bout the doughnuts."

"Yes sir!" WIth that she took another bite of her chocolate long john. "...Hey..White Rabbit..?"

"Hm?" He looked up from his caramel covered pastry.

"...Are you my boyfriend?"

Eugene seemed to chocked on the bite of deliciousness in his mouth, prompting the Ink Conduit to pat his back.

"White Rabbit?"

"*hack* Oh geez...Why-why do you asked?" The familiar red hue had entered his cheeks once more.

"Well..Brent asked me who you were and he wondered if you were my boyfriend.."

"A-And you responded with...?"

"Well...I said yes."

Eugene's cheeks flushed more. "Wh-WHAT?.!"

"I..Responded with a confirmation..."

"Why...?.!"

"Because...You are my boyfriend, correct?"

"Wait-whoa-wait a sec here Maya I-"...Something suddenly dawned in the Video Conduit's mind... "Maya...What is the definition of a boyfriend?"

"A boyfriend? Well..I presume it is a descriptive term for the type of relationship you have with a male, and since you are already my friend...Or...I believe you are at least..." A small frown appeared on her lips. "Aren't I?"

"Y-Yes! Yes, you are my friend."

"Yay!"

Thus the two went back to silently eating their treats; Maya with a chipper outlook and Eugene with an odd one.

Inside the Sims' mind he was actually a bit surprised to hear that someone was actually happy to be his friend once more. It was...Nice, actually.

"..Hey Maya?"

"Yes Starbuck?"

"...You're a great friend."

"As are you dear, as are you."

* * *

><p>It was about an hour after their snack with the two in their respective areas of the room..<p>

Or not.

Maya had actually decided to pull up a chair and sit beside Eugene as he played on Heaven's Hellfire for the hundredth time today. In her hands were the ink cards and sheets of paper.

"What are you doing?"

"Painting." With that Maya's pointer finger turned into an ink mass and touched one of the lovely red paint cards. The hue on the plastic faded a bit as the Conduit's ink copied the color. Using the odd digit the red head began finger painting.

Normally this meant that she just controlled her ink to make the picture, and didn't actually paint...But shhhhhh, it was her terminology and jargon, she could use it as she pleased.

"Well...Okay, have fun."

"I normally do my Dear Sir."

Her fingers leaked the red liquid in an even stream as her own mind controlled it, making it morph and bend in any way she wanted, then allowed it to dry. Every so often she would glance up and at Eugene, who was yelling commands and such at the screen.

"NO! No, left flank attack from the east!"

"Stop dwelling on that mage and attack the wizard you guys..!"

"Squire take the message to the kingdom."

It was actually nice to hear all of these wonderful words from the male.

After about 15 minutes of 'painting' with both red and blue cards Maya tapped Eugene's shoulder as he was waiting for the newest war to wage on. "White Rabbit?"

"Hm?"

"Ta-da~" The Ink Conduit held up a picture to Eugene's face, allowing him to fully see the image. It was a picture of both of his angel and his demon, back to back with wings open.

"DEMONS AND ANGELS, WHY PICK A SIDE?" Was boldly painted on the top of the picture in a calligraphy like font, it's black appearance and white outline was...Fitting.

"Maya this is...Wow.."

"Thank you White Rabbit, and it's all yours!" The art was handed to him happily as he pressed pause on the game.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Of course, you're my friend after all, so I should be able to give you a gift correct?"

"Well..You don't have to-"

"I want to."

"Oh..." Carefully his own fingers took the paper, it's ink completely dry. "Well...Thanks, Maya."

"No problem~"

Before another word could be said a pair of lips were pressed to his cheek, a smile could be felt on them. Once more Eugene's face flared with heat, making Maya smile even more as she leaned back. With careful maneuvering the red head stood up once more and gathered her stuff.

"Anyway, I'm going to bed Robin Hood, alright?"

"A-Alright.."

"Nighty-nighty dear~"

Before leaving another kiss was put to his other cheek, then the Ink Conduit skipped away. Having a 'boyfriend' like him was an adventure in itself.

* * *

><p>Me; Thus is Chapter 7's end<p>

Mayhemb; With Eugene as Maya's "boyfriend"

Me; But fear not this will not be all

Mayhemb; For chapter 8 will soon meet this one's call

Me; So rate and review

Mayhemb; And we'll see you soon!


	8. Puns, Games, and Choices

Me; So here is chapter eight

Mayhemb; Sorry for the wait!

* * *

><p>"So...I...Just have to press the mouse's ear to select the object on the monitor?" Maya questioned Eugene as they sat beside each other, looking at the desktop before them. It was after their breakfast of granola bars and juice when the Ink Conduit asked how to use the electronic device.<p>

"Yeah, just click it."

Upon following the instructions the Ink Conduit grinned as the video of a kitten popped up. "Awwww the feline is so purrrrfect~"

"Oh please don't start using puns..."

"..What are puns?"

"I am not saying in fear that you will start using them.."

"Awwww...Boo...Oh well, I'll ask Brent then."

Eugene's nose crinkled at the name a bit, as if he had just tasted a spoonful of bitter wasabi or something of the like. "Hmph..."

"Something wrong Dear?"

"...No."

"Awww come on White Rabbit, tell me what ails your wondrous mind."

"Sh-shoosh.." There was a small blush on his cheeks on the top of his cheeks at the complement.

"Come oooon~"

"I-It's nothing Maya.."

"...Okay.." There it was, that small frown that played across her lips, the one that imitated a pout.

...

..

"Okay...So you wanna know what puns are?"

"Yes.."

"Alright, let me show you how to search stuff on the internet."

"HAZZAH!"

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Maya to become completely enamored with puns. All puns.<p>

Fish, cat, horse, dog, pirates, ALL THE PUNS.

ALL.

THE.

FREAKING.

PUNS.

Maya had crawled up behind Eugene, leaning against his back and resting her chin on his left shoulder. "Hey...Hey White Rabbit...How arrrre mew doin?"

"Maya no.."

"Are mew pawsitivly purrrfect~?"

"Maya..." The Ink Conduit curled around him and dramatically laid across his lap. Placing the back of her hand to her forehead she feigned an angst appearance.

"Or has it been a _paw_ful day?"

"Maya stop.." Dear lord help him if she managed to find out about Memes.

"No need to be so _hay_-nous."

"Maya I will download you all the books you want if you stop with the puns. Please."

She let out a gasp along with an ecstatic grin. "Really?.!"

"Yeah.."

"Yay~ Oh! I'll start making a list then." Maya then happily sprinted off as Eugene sat there in his chair, feeling almost drained of energy.

It was really odd when you were around the red head. She could freely give you energy and make you feel like you are electrified, and also make you feel as though you were drained in a few seconds. It was thrilling and exhausting to just be around her.

And at times Eugene was always questioning as to how he got stuck with her.

* * *

><p>The Video Conduit had the most brilliant idea. Sometime during the period between the horse and the pirate puns he managed to look up the address of a nearby book store. The reason?<p>

All the books she wrote down were taking forever to download, thus she wouldn't be stopping her tirade of word play.

Thus came their first journey to the outside world which he was in charge of. Yet, of course, Maya was all-too happy to go to the wondrous shop.

"Oh my gosh~!" All Eugene really had to do was wait in a corner of the store as the Ink Conduit fluttered around in search of a wondrous genre.

In all honesty it was amazing to see her so chipper. Even after everything they had experienced in the Curdun Cay, or the 'city' as she referenced it. The reason?

...

She actually never said.

But she just seemed so happy now, as if they had never happened. As if they had lived regular lives...

Well, maybe Maya would have used some sort of drugs or something to make her this active and theatric...Or maybe she just took a lot of drama classes.

Yeah, that would probably be it.

Ten minutes after he had left her Eugene realized that maaaaaybe leaving her out in public with folks wasn't the best idea.

Okay so it probably wasn't the best idea.

...

It was just a bad idea, especially with how she got around books.

"Maya?" The Video Conduit whispered as he turned yet another corner, and felt a wave of relief wash over him when he saw her beside the mystery section. She was sitting with her legs Indian Style with a book safely stationed on her lap, a stack of five other ones right beside her.

Thankfully she was done panicking and being her rather crazy self, and was being very calm as she read.

Slowly he walked over to her and kneeled down beside her. "Hey, Maya?"

"Yes White Rabbit?"

"Do you think you have enough books?"

"Do you think you have enough swarms of angels and demons in Heaven's Hellfire?"

...

"My thoughts exactly, so shoosh Mister Rabbit."

Aaaand that would be how Eugene found himself dragged from the Mystery Section all the way to the Fantasy Section, which he actually did appreciate. Maya seemed to know that he wouldn't be too happy to be lead around the romance or the teen-novels, plus Fantasy was right up his alley.

Dragons, wizards, damsels in distress, knights, high mages.

And during Eugene's own escapade through the titles, his female companion actually wandered off and acquired more books. Hell, she even paid for them fully before returning to his side.

"White Rabbit~"

"Hm?"

"It's time to go dear."

"Hmm..Wait, what?" Eugene looked away from the novel he was presently skimming through, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"It's time to go silly! I've already bought all my books...Do you want me to get you one?"

"N-No, no, I'm good." The novel was placed back on the shelves. "I was just..Glancing through it."

"Well..Alright.."

"S-So..Shall we go?" His hands tried to retreat back into his pockets, yet one of them was captured by Maya.

"Sure! I can't wait to get started on these lovely, luscious, literary pieces."

Eugene felt a small smile make it's way onto his face, and slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, let's go.."

* * *

><p>Happily with her wondrous collection of readable covers, Maya had placed herself righteously beside the gaming Eugene. "Robin Hood?"<p>

"Hm?"

"Am I more of a Lizzie Bennet or a Nancy Drew?"

...He had to literally pause his game to look at her with the most befuddled expression. "What?"

"Am I a Lizzie Bennet, the woman from Pride and Prejudice who did her own thing despite the fact that it was wrong for her to do so. Or am I Nancy Drew, the female quirky detective who went on many adventures with her friends?"

Maya's fingers gently tapped the two books presently on her lap, while almost ten others were scattered around her chair. After glancing at the two, then at the rest of them, Eugene picked up a book that had been laid on the table in front of her and held it up.

"I think you're more of a uh...Princess Cimorene."

The fictional princess was the main character of a fantasy series made by Patricia C. Wrede. Cimorene was no run-of-the-mill girl. She got a job, lived with a sassy dragon, refused to be rescued, and a whole plethora of other amazing things.

To say she wasn't a bad ass would have been a lie.

"Aaaaaw Darling~!" The two books in her hands were set down so she could happily hug the Video Conduit. "You say the sweetest things~"

"Hmmmn.." That all-too-familiar hue of red filled into his cheeks happily, making the redhead giggle with glee.

"Such a sweetheart I have~"

"Maya please..."

"But why when adoring you is so much fu-"

Oh look, he decided to go invisible again. Even though she could still feel him, and was still hugging him...It was adorable when he got so embarrassed that he stopped being visible.

"White Rabbit, I know you are still here."

...

"White raaaaaabbiiit~"

...

"Come on Starbuck."

...

"Speak now or forever hold your tongue~"

...

"Boooo." Her arms gently tightened around his neck. "Come on dear, come out and play with your Princess."

...

"Pleeeeeeeeease?"

...

"Fine, then I guess I'll have to kiss you again an-"

A blinding light flashed before her eyes for a bit before she felt nothing in her arms. Apparently Eugene had once again zapped himself into his games.

"Well...Aren't we nice today, 'ay Mist'ah Rabbit?" Maya slowly got up from her seat and gathered all her books, before walking to her little metal shelving unit. On the shelf right bellow the one she was using to sleep, she used to store all her books and literary materials.

Picking up her Kindle she flipped through a few of her books, only to realize something. Apparently the thing that was titled "M.A.S.H." wasn't a book on fate, but more of a game of it...

Huh...

Oh well, it wouldn't hurt to try, right?

Clicking on the "new game" option she was presented with odd little choices.

The first being "places", asking her to pick three distinct locations...Okay.

Uh...Seattle, Long Beach, aaaand...Rome. Simple enough.

Next was the Jobs category. Book Keeper, Speech Therapist, and an Author was her selected occupations.

Next were colors..Oh geez, this would be a while..

After much debate with herself she chose aquamarine, emerald, and rose. Such lovely hues.

Then vehicles, that's where she didn't have ANY clue on..So she just left it.

Fifth question was "People"...Okay, so, just random people's names? Simple enough probably.

She chose Mark, Brent, and Eugene. Though she knew no "Mark", she just put that one on the randomize setting.

Six was simply "MASH"...

After much confusion she just put down House, Mansion, and Apartment. Whatever the "shack" meant just didn't settle with her.

Oooooh numbers~ Let's see here...Three, two, and four.

Finally animals; dogs. Jut dogs. All the dogs-ALL THE PUPPIES~

Then finally she drew a spiral. Weeeeeee~

After watching the pencil dash out almost all the options she was presented with a rather odd selection.

"Once you graduate you'll find work in **Seattle, ****Washington** as a(n) **Author**. You'll get around town in your **aquamarine Fiat**. You'll marry **Eugene** and live in a(n) **Apartment** with your **Four** kids and ever-loyal pet **dog**. And that's the story of your life! The end."

...

What did she just do?

How did ANY of this make sense?

...

Oh well, it was fun while it lasted.

Time for more books~

* * *

><p>After reading the entirety of the Scarlet Letter Maya happily placed the book down and rolled off the metal shelves, landing on her fee-<p>

**_THUMP_**

Side...On her **_side_** with a thump. Okay, note to self, never put slippery shopping bags at the base of your bed. You will slip and fall.

It's just a No-No.

So no more.

No more...

...

Ooooh the bags are shiny!

Quickly Maya picked up the reflective bags and ruffled the fabric, enjoying how even in the dim light it shimmered. Simply wonderful~

This reminded her that perhaps she could get some metallic paints and maybe try and make a vehicle to ride. She could just look up a picture of an automobile or something and just make it...

True the actual inside wouldn't work, nor would the engine...But the wheels could still move, and at her own speed too..!

She could go racing if she wanted to, and it would probably be safe!

...

Probably.

Maybe..

Don't quote her on that.

The Ink Conduit slowly rose back to her feet, rubbing her sore side a bit as she walked over to the monitors. "White Rabbit?"

He was still inside his game it seemed, making her sigh...With a careless glance she checked the time, only to feel her eyes widen.

Had she really been reading for that long?

Huh...

Jeez, her reading speed had decreased a lot then, she presumed. It was a faint memory of her's, where an entire section of a library's shelves could have been read by her in a single day.

Maybe all that time in that prison did it's toll...

...

Oh well, it was too late to change the past.

With a sigh Maya stretched her arms and legs, rolling her head back and staring at the blank ceiling. What was the point in dwelling in the past when you have time to spend now?

That thought stuck in the red-head's mind as her legs started moving towards their snack table. Picking up a granola bar and munching on it allowed her to pause her thoughts...

Only for her attention to turn to Eugene's open laptop. After awakening the electronic device Maya clicked on the search bar and started typing.

"SEATTLE D.U.P. ACTIONS"

The first link she clicked on and took notice of was the one about the blockade around Seattle.

It was coming to it's finishing stages, and then the D.U.P. officers would come in and be stationed there. Afterwards they would scan people in and check to see if any were "bio-terrorists"...

Dear lord, they would even be scanning kids.

Maya's fist collided with the table's surface as a scowl appeared on her lips. Once cheery hazel eyes were filled with such hatred that it was almost sickening. Inside her organs boiled in rage and spitfire at the thought of people actually allowing this. "This...Those **_fuckers_**..."

The two sides of her morality battled for dominance over what to do.

Should she go out and kill all those fuckers before that bridge could be built?

...

Or should she go and just halt their production, get Eugene to help, and protect the people.

...

She'd have to think about it and talk to Eugene once he finally got out of his game.

Yet who knows when that would be?

* * *

><p>Me; We hope you had fun<p>

Mayhemb; This chapter's done

Me; We'll see you next time

Mayhemb; With a few more rhymes!

Me; Rate and review

Mayhemb; And we'll see you soon~


End file.
